1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the transmission of signals by modulating laser light, wherein this modulation is detected at a receiver thereby recovering the transmitted signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous modulation schemes for laser light used solid state devices for the source in which the power to the device is modulated. These devices are non-linear by nature and it is difficult to derive significant amounts of modulated energy from these devices.